


All The Things I'll Never Be

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jackson's POV, Spoilers for Season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's POV at the end of 2x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things I'll Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Final @ [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/)

It crawls under his skin. Jackson feels it flowing through his veins, pumping through his heart, anchoring into his bones. Every bit of power he’s ever wished for. Every bit of power he was willing to sacrifice everything for.

It moves through him like electricity, awakens every inch of his body, amplifies every sensation. Anger grows into rage with a strength that takes him over, leaving him powerless until she’s there, standing in front of him.

And everything they were, everything they should have been, washes over him. All he feels is her. Her fear, her love, her pain, and she’s strong enough to soothe him, she’s strong enough for him to grab a hold onto who he was, who he should be.

There’s a battle between power and peace no one else sees, between this thing in him and her presence. And he knows only one of them can survive. He walks away from her but it doesn’t matter; she’s all around him, keeping him together, keeping him grounded.

He tears his eyes away from her and surrenders in silence, closing his eyes on all the things he would never be.


End file.
